GB 2234922B describes an electrical connector assembly comprising a plurality of conductors disposed in spaced relationship one on top of another, each conductor being made from a strip of conductive material cut to define an elongate body with outwardly extending terminals. As described in this patent the conductive material between the terminals is bent away but retained as part of the conductor, and the respective conductors are held in spaced relationship and insulated by `potting` in a solid body of synthetic polymeric material or resin.
With this known arrangement a high current carrying capability can be safely and reliably achieved with a relatively inexpensive structure.
In use the terminals are connected to electrical devices such as switches or isolators by direct engagement with screw connectors thereof. For a three-phase supply, there may be three live conductors providing groups of three terminals (one for each phase) spaced along each side of the assembly, the terminals of each group on one side being aligned with the terminals of one of the groups on the other side. With this arrangement, multiple electrical devices of the same kind can be conveniently arranged side by side along each side of the assembly, the devices on one side being respectively aligned with those on the other side.
In the case where it is also required to provide neutral terminals for direct connection to electrical devices (e.g. where it is desired to switch neutral as well as live phases), there is the problem of incorporating these additional terminals in the assembly in a convenient and inexpensive manner whilst maintaining the high current carrying capability.
It is possible to use conductive strip links which run beneath the assembly and provide projecting terminals on opposite sides, which links are interconnected by bolting or otherwise fastening to connecting structures. Such links can be adequately spaced from the live conductors and can provide good connection to electrical devices. However, current carrying capability can be prejudiced by the structure of the links and particularly by the nature of their interconnection. Also, if simple straight bridging links are used, the neutral terminals are aligned with each other across the assembly whereby for opposite groups of terminals the neutral terminals would be respectively on the left and on the right so that electrical devices of the same kind cannot be conveniently connected on opposite sides in alignment with each other.